Transformers May Cry: The Adventures Of Brendan And Kade
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: Takes Place After Transformers Prime Episode 53: In order to save their family from the wrath of the Decepticons, Brendan and Kade destroy the ground bridge, killing them both. But Primus had other plans. So he sent them to Transformers Dark Of The Moon. Where they must start their lives over. And help the Autobots stop Megatron. Things never go according to plan anyway, do they?
1. Nephilim's Never Die, They're Just MIA

(Brendan's POV)

I will never see them again, my sacrifice saved them, but at what cost, my life over the Autobots, the kids, and every one else's.

(3rd POV)

Location: Washington D.C., Apartment Balcony Of Sam And Carly

Sam Witwicky, savior of earth, was standing on the balcony of his apartment with his new girlfriend, Carly Spencer. When they saw two flaming object coming down, they hit the grounds near the forest, their booms of impact could be heard from where they were standing.

"Come on Carly, let's go check it out" said Sam as they got inside Sam's Crappy yellow and black striped car and headed to the forest.

(a long journey later)

Sam and Carly got to the forest with no problem. But the forest looked like something big chopped the upper halves of the trees. They follow the fiery trail to its source. What they saw inside the smoking craters shocked them both.

Inside the crater to the left, was a cybertronian, no bigger than Bumblebee, he had colors were black with a little bit of grey, his optics consisted of a visor that was a sparkling electric blue. His left forearm was branded with an Autobot symbol, while the right was branded with a symbol that was unfamiliar to them both, it was a white broadsword that had Angel wings on its sides.

The crater to the right, was a different story entirely.

Inside was a teenage boy, probably no older than 17, his skin was tan, his hair was shiny white, he was wearing a 3/4 length black leather jacket, with red interior linings, a pair of black jeans, a grey tank top, and a pair of combat boots. An Autobot symbol was sewn into the left shoulder, on the right was that same strange symbol.

Carly went to tend to the boy, while Sam looked over the black cybertronian.

"Sam, I got a pulse, he will be okay, I got a first-aid kit back at the apartment, let's take him there, what the deal with the other one?" She asked as she lifted the boy out the crater bridal style. "I checked his spark rate, he will be fine, I already called NEST and told Optimus and Lennox to come get him, there on their way now as we speak" said Sam as he went to open the door to his car and Carly placed the unconscious teen in the back seat.

In moments, They both left the forest, Carly looked at the boy, and saw a single tear roll down his cheek. «Don't cry, I will take care of you» she thought as they headed back to their apartment.


	2. A New World, A Familiar Face

(3rd POV)

Carly had told her boss that she was sick and couldn't make it to work. She wanted to take care of the boy, she had put his clothes in the wash, which had been beaten up and charred, like he was fighting a war.

She had put some new clothes on him, and placed him in her and Sam's bed, he had been out for some time. She really wanted some answers from him. Like how he ended up in that crater with a cybertronian, and an Autobot for one.

She left her thought behind when she heard a groan coming from their room, and immediately rushed upstairs to check.

(Brendan's POV)

I woke up, with pain to greet me as I rose up from the bed I was sleeping in, I looked at my surroundings and my eyes widened as I knew where I was "Aw you got to be fucking kidding me, I'm now in Transformers Dark Of The Moon? Man this is going to suck" I grumbled as I heard footsteps from the stairs.

I spawned the Rebellion from my back and positioned myself near the stairs, when I saw who it was, my jaw nearly dropped to the floor, it was Sam's British love interest, Carly Spencer. And she was way hotter in person.

"Who Are You? Where am I,and …What am I wearing?" I asked her as she raised her hands up, fear shown In her eyes, I was still armed with the Rebellion "Oh, my apologies ma'am" I said as I put the Rebellion on my back and it disappeared.

"I'm sorry, could you tell me where I am?" I asked, smiling, "your in Washington D.C." she said in her British accent, «god that is so hot, no! I have a girlfriend» I thought, "Thank you…oh where are my manners?" I said as I held out my for her to shake.

"My name is Brendan" I said as she shook my hand "Carly Spencer, pleasure to meet you Brendan" she said, smiling at me "could you tell me, where my clothes at?" I asked, Carly giggled "there in the wash" she said, I looked around, and I finally found the washer and dryer, it was a good thing that she didn't put my guns in their, or I would be screwed.

I took off the temporary clothes I was wearing and put on my devil hunting gear, then I put my guns in their holsters and went back to meet Carly, who was sitting on the couch.

"I assume you have questions for ?" I asked her, "well let me start from beginning…"

Location: Washington D.C. Health And Human Services (NEST HQ)

(Kade's POV)

I came online, I believe this is what Brendan call the well of sparks, I got up and looked around, I was in another med bay, I checked all my system functions, everything was working.

I turned on my tracker, I need to find my creator. «Ahh, there you are» I thought as I got off the medical berth and shifted down into vehicle mode. Then I turned on my Attack Mode and got into a position to ram the door.

"it's a good thing that creator gave me an indestructible shell, otherwise, this would really hurt" I said as I shot forward towards the door, 500ft…400ft…200ft…50ft…impact.

(3rd POV)

Lennox and Ironhide were about to go and visit the new autobot, "Ironhide, is there any information in your database about this guy?" He asked his guardian, who just shook his head.

"No, there is nothing on this guy, other then the fact that his chassis is similar to the Decepticon Barricade, we got nothing" he stated.

"Well hopefully this guy will give us some answers, and I really hope he is on our sid…" his sentence was cut short by the loud crash that was coming from the Med Bay, followed by the roar of an engine coming down the hall.

Lennox and Ironhide were at a loss for words by the black and grey striped Shelby GT500 KR Mustang flying past them and heading towards the exit.

"Ironhide, get Sideswipe and go hunt that thing down, don't let it get away" he ordered ironhide, who replied by shifting down to his GMC Topkick form and chasing after him.

(sorry I forgot to add the disclaimer, but I hope you enjoyed this so far)

[Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, DMC Devil May Cry, or Knight Rider]


	3. No More Running

[Hey guys I'm back, with another chapter, I'm trying to get used to having two fanfics to write, it is so frustrating. Oh well on with the show]

(3rd POV)

Carly was letting all the information that Brendan had told her sink in, she took it very well, except for how he and his Autobot guardian sacrificed themselves to protect their family.

That made tears form in her eyes, "It must have been difficult, going through all that." She said to him as she wiped the tears in her eyes. "I'm never going to see them again. I died so that they could keep on living" he said as he clutched his purple amulet.

Brendan's phone started to vibrate In his jacket pocket, so he pulled it out and put it on speaker before he answered it "Um…olo" he said to the phone, he got a growl from the receiver end "ha ha, very fucking hilarious" a male voice growled through the phone.

Brendan smiled "Kade!? Is that you!?" He asked, slight excitement in his voice "Yes, it's me, and time is short" he said quickly "I'm being chased by 2 vehicles" he said. "Can you give me the makes and models?" Brendan asked.

"yes, the first one is a black GMC Topkick with smoke stacks and 4x4 tires, the other is a silver Chevrolet Corvette Concept Convertible." He said.

Brendan's face went pale when he heard this "Kade, get to my location as quickly as you can, your pursuers are Ironhide and Sideswipe, if they get you then they will eventually get me" I said as I spawned the Rebellion on my back and started to head towards the apartment balcony, with Carly following behind.

"Kade how far out are you?" He said as he watched the streets below, "I'm about 2 minutes from your position" he said as the Rebellion turned into the Osiris Scythe. "I'm gonna jump and Angel glide from current position and land on you, be ready" he said.

The sound of engines and squealing tires could be heard as Kade barreled down the streets of Washington, with Ironhide and Sideswipe following close behind, "Okay jump, now!" Kade yelled.

At that moment Brendan leaped from the balcony and used his Angel powers to glide down, and used his Angel grapple to swing from a couple of street lights. Then landed on top of Kade's roof.

(Brendan's POV)

I landed on Kade's roof with grace, and then I saw Ironhide and Sideswipe, "Kade, no more running, it's time to fight back" I said to my guardian. "Your right Brendan, always have been and always will be." Kade said as I leaped off Kade's roof and into the middle of the street.

Kade whipped around and transformed into his bi-pedal mode, and then activated his ion cannons, and let the Nephilim Star Saber spawn on his back.

I pulled out Ebony And Ivory, then pointed them at our targets.

Ironhide and Sideswipe transformed. Sideswipe drew his blades, then got into a fighting stance. Ironhide activated his giant cannons, but didn't unfold them. He took a few steps forward, and got down on one knee.

"Hold your fire, I just want to talk" Ironhide said, I holstered my guns, but Kade never put his away. "Your not going to take Kade away from me? Are You?" I asked the weapons specialist, " No, We just wanted to ask him some questions, and we will probably want to ask you some as well." He said as he motioned Sideswipe to stand down.

I then turned to Kade, "Kade, it's okay, they're no threat" I said as he put his weapon away. "I'm sorry, I've just been through a lot recently, but I'm willing to provide you with answers, if that's what you want?" I said to Ironhide as he stood back up to his full height and smiled "if you would please follow us" he said as he transformed back into a truck. Sideswipe transformed back into a corvette.

Kade transformed back into a mustang and I climbed inside, then we followed them to NEST.

[Well, what do you think so far? Review and let me know what you think]


	4. Meeting Your Heroes

(Brendan's POV)

I had followed them to NEST HQ. I wasn't that surprised to find out that it was Health And Human Services, considering that I have seen Transformers Dark Of The Moon.

I was nervous, not because of getting questioned, but by the fact that I was going to meet the Bayverse Optimus Prime, who I have always wanted to meet him, he just looks so bad ass.

"I wonder how we're gonna tell them that my Nephilim Prime form is based off of this universe's Optimus Prime" I said, chuckling at the thought of Prime either glitching out or giving me a total WTF look.

"Well, we'll find out when we meet him" said Kade as we pulled into the NEST HQ.

When we got past the gate, I pulled Kade over and got out, allowing him to transform. Then we walked inside.

We were greeted with the faces of 2 people, the first was a man in a military getup, I knew that this was William Lennox, «Holy Shit! He is taller than I expected» I thought.

The other was a woman in her late 40's, she was in black business apparel and had horn-rimmed glasses, and she looked annoyed. It was the Director Of National Intelligence, Charlotte Mearing. «Fuck, now I'm probably gonna have her riding on my ass 24/7» he thought again.

"Good afternoon son, my name is William Lennox, but everyone calls me or Will." He said as he held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it and smiled "My name is Brendan, it is a pleasure to meet you." I said as he returned the smile.

He then gestured his hand towards Mearing " This is Charlotte Mearing, she is the Director Of National Intelligence" he said as she stepped forward and she eyed my sword and my guns.

"I'm surprised, to see a boy your age carrying that kind of weaponry around, do you even have a permit for those pistols?" She asked me.

I pulled out Ebony and handed it to her, "fire off some rounds, I can tell your stressed" I said smiling, she turned to me with a confusing "you can't be serious? Here?" She asked me, I nodded and picked up the crunched can of a monster energy drink, then threw it.

She aimed Ebony at the can and fired, as bullets hit their designated target, with surprising accuracy. She smiled "that actually made me feel better" she said as she handed me back Ebony and I holstered it.

"pleasantries aside, the reason Ironhide asked you to come here was that his superior could meet you, he has seen some of your "Talents" and would like to discuss some things with you" explained Mearing as she directed me to the Autobot Hanger.

«OMG, Total fanboy moment» I squealed in my head as I walked by familiar Autobots. I saw Bumblebee, Mirage (or Dino), Wheeljack (Q), Ratchet, Ironhide and Sideswipe.

I was directed to a big room, "This is as far as I go, he and the others wish to speak to you in private" she said as she closed the door. I turned and I saw something that made me almost squeal.

5 feet away from where I was standing, was a red and blue Peterbilt 379, with red and orange flames trailing down the sides. A red Autobot symbol was seen on the nose of the grill. «Optimus Prime, Holy Fucking Shit» I thought as my jaw dropped.

The truck started itself up and moved closer towards me, then stopped, air brakes hissing to a stop. Then it happened.

The grill split apart, then the whole truck started falling apart and rearranging itself, eventually forming the hulking body of the Commander Of the Autobots. I nearly pissed myself at his size. He then got down on both his knees and his face was right in front of mine. I think I was going to piss myself.

"My name is Brendan" I squeaked, he smiled at me.

"Greetings Brendan, My Name Is Optimus Prime" he said in his soothing baritone voice. "I am an autonomous robotic organism from the planet cybertron, but you can call us Autobots for short." He said.

A figure walked out behind Optimus' s leg, he looked like a 21 year old, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a skillet t-shirt, "This is Sam Witwicky, he is the ambassador for the Autobots, he was the one who found you and brought you to his home." He said.

Sam stepped forward and held out his hand, I immediately shook it, "Thank you Sam, you really helped me, I have been through a dark time, and you pulled me into the light, I thank you for that" I said.

"hey, it was no problem, I'm always willing to help others" he said as he smiled at me.

"Now that you have been introduced, we need to discuss why we brought you here before us." Said Optimus.

[Uh oh, what will happen to Brendan? Keep reading and reviewing to find out]


	5. Painful Memories Of The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, DMC Devil May Cry, or Knight Rider.

3 Years Later

(Brendan's POV)

I had been Working for NEST for 4 years so far, and I have still not told anyone about my Autobot form. I had been doing missions 24/7 with no problem.

Today was going to be a bit different, we were departing for a mission to chernobyl, and the guy who gave us the info for this mission, was a bit antsy, I could feel his aura of fear from a mile away.

We split into teams, Team 1 was Bumblebee, Ironhide, Dino and Sideswipe, they were coming in from another location. Team 2 consisted of Me, Optimus, Lennox and NEST soldiers. Me and Lennox rode in Optimus, and the ride was quiet "You know, this is actually the first time I have been to chernobyl, let alone Russia" I said looking out the window.

"Well, were not here for sightseeing, we are here because we are looking for something that our informant said was Alien in nature" explained Lennox.

"Yeah okay" I said, I was a little distracted lately, "hey you okay?" Asked Lennox, "Yeah, I just miss someone, that's all" I said quickly.

"It's Arcee isn't it?" Optimus asked, I sighed " yes it is, today would have been the 1 year anniversary of us being sparkmates" I said, trying to fight back the tears " I miss her so much, she probably has forgotten about me, she is probably dating Jack" I said with anger and pain in my voice, as my fist started to glow as well my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay man, we all know what you have been through, and it has effected every one of us" said Lennox as he patted my shoulder, I gave a weak smile, "We are all here for you, hell, even Sam And Carly are there for you" he said.

"hey, you know, their is this old friend of Sam's, I could give her a call, and you two could hang out, and that could help the pain go away" he said, I turned to him "Thanks Lennox, I owe you a beer when we get back" I said to him as we stopped at our destination.

"Rest now Brendan, I will wake you if there is any trouble" said Optimus as he relcined his seat, allowing me to get some rest.


	6. A Friend In Need

[Hey guys and gals, this chapter will tell us who Sam's mystery friend is, is in so excited]

(Lennox's POV)

Our mission was somewhat a success, we found what we were looking for. But we encountered a Decepticon named Shockwave, and his pet driller.

I had promised Brendan that I would call that old friend of Sam's, I just hope she is willing to help.

I dialed her number into my phone, then waited for her to answer.

(Brendan's POV)

I was in the training room, slicing and shooting at targets. I was so angry, she had just forgotten about me. I bet that she and the others aren't even looking for me, she probably just gave up and moved on.

My fury knows no bounds, so because of it, I had been in devil trigger. It hurts just so much, just thinking about her. I stopped my training for a moment, I sniffed the air, someone is here.

I can tell, 2 of them. One is Lennox, the other is, hard to tell. But that minute, Lennox and another person had entered the training room. "Brendan, I want you to meet somebody" he said.

I turned around and saw it was a woman, she looked like she was 21, she had long black hair, and light blue eyes. I had deactivated my devil trigger, so I wouldn't scare her.

"This is Mikaela Banes, she is an old friend of Sam's." Lennox explained as Mikaela stepped forward.

"Hi, you must be Brendan, I heard about what you're capable of doing." She said, I didn't know what to do, "Hasn't everyone" I said.

Lennox put his hands together and sighed "Well, I got to go and speak with Mearing and Optimus about our missing engine piece, Mikaela how about you and Brendan get to know each other better" he said as he left the room.

"Well, why don't I introduce you to my partner?" I said as I whistled as loud as I could.

As if on cue, the black and gray striped Shelby Mustang came through the back entrance and tore around the corner. The song "I Can Transform Ya" blasting from its speakers.

Kade then pulled up along side me, and transformed to his Bi-pedal mode. Mikaela froze in fear, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. I chuckled "Relax Kela, it's not Barricade, not the one that you have encountered, he is friendly" I said as Kade got down on one knee.

"Designation: Mikaela Banes, do not be afraid, I am programmed to not harm any human, unless human attacks first or if ordered so by my master" he said in a soothing voice.

Mikaela then unfroze from her position, "Kela, I built Kade, he won't hurt anyone unless I say so" I said to her as she looked at my work "I'm impressed, and I like the choice of vehicle mode that you selected for him, where did you get the idea from?" She asked me.

"I am a huge Knight Rider fan, and when I saw the new Kitt, I just fell in love with it, so what better way to build a cybertronian, then a cybertronian that transforms into the Knight 3000" I explained to her.

She smiled at me "you want to take me for a ride?" She asked sheepishly.

I returned the smile "You didn't even have to ask, of course I will" I said as Kade transformed back into a Mustang then opened both his doors up.

Then me and Mikaela got inside Kade and drove out of the base.

«Maybe Mikaela would be the one that would help make the pain I have been feeling go away.» I thought to myself.


	7. We Been Deceived

(Brendan's POV)

It was a couple of hours and me and Mikaela been driving around, talking about whatever came to our mind. I had been texted by Optimus about the revival of his mentor and predecessor: Sentinel Prime. Along with a thing of pillars that form a space bridge.

At that moment I got a call from someone who had not talked to me in a while: Sam Witwicky.

"yello" I said

"Brendan, the Decepticons are going after Sentinel Prime, and the last 5 pillars." He said, I was confused.

"I thought we had the whole space bridge?" I asked him, he groaned through the phone "You guys only 5 pillars, I just learned that they have hundreds…" my eyes widened, we were doing exactly what they wanted us to do. "Where are you currently?" I asked him.

"I am just getting onto the freeway" he said "Okay I'm on my way, just be careful, cause I don't want to be responsible for cleaning up your splattered remains on the freeway" I joked as I hung up the phone.

I turned to Mikaela " Looks like your ex is got his ass in trouble again with the cons" I said to her, "Kade, make sure that she gets back to NEST" I said as I unattached my seat belt "but what about you?" Mikaela asked me.

I opened Kade's door and turned to her, then I kissed her "Don't worry, if anyone can save Sam, it's the Autobots and me" I said as I jumped out of Kade and transformed into Nephilim Prime, then I turned into my vehicle mode and rocketed ahead of them.


	8. Escorting Sentinel And Mikaela's Secret

(Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: DOTM, DMC Devil May Cry, or Knight Rider)

(Sam's POV)

We were on the highway, I was riding in Bumblebee, I had been a monumental fool, the Decepticons had been using us…

This whole time.

The I saw a glint In bee's rearview mirror, it was a truck, no it was a semi-truck. A Peterbilt 379, It was black, with glowing red and blue flames trailing down the sides, on the front of the truck's grill was the Autobot symbol, but on the center was something I would have never expected: The symbol of the Nephilim.

"Brendan" Sam whispered

(Brendan's POV)

I had finally caught up with Sam and the others, so I commed bee ::Bumblebee, do you have Sam?:: I said, ::yes we have Sam, but we also have Former Agent Simmons with us as well:: he responded.

I groaned silently, I had heard about what him and his sector seven group had dune to bumblebees. ::Brendan, you got three bogies coming in from behind you:: he commed. I saw behind us three decked out black Chevrolet Surburbans, they were police edition.

::Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Dino protect Sam. I will protect Sentinel:: I ordered them, since I was actually a higher rank then them.

I pulled ahead and then got along side Sentinel Prime.

::Sentinel Prime, this is Brendan, I assume that Optimus has told you about me?:: I asked him…

There was silence on the link for a few moments,

::Yes, Brendan, Optimus has informed me about your "Abilities". He didn't say anything about you being able to turn into a full sized cybertronian.:: he replied.

::There are some things that I had to keep secret, this is my biggest secret, so don't tell anyone, especially Optimus:: I told him.

::I swear on my honor as a Prime, I won't tell anyone:: he said.

::Good, now let's get you back to NEST HQ and we can see if we can get this problem fixed:: I said as I directed him to the off ramp. Then I lead him back to the base, where Lennox, Kade and Mikaela were waiting for us.

I transformed to my full height, and got down on one knee "Lennox, I just had an encounter with three Decepticons, they all have dreads and they're after Sentinel." I said to him as Ironhide flew right past us and left the base.

I turned myself back into human form, and walked up to Kade and Kela "Mikaela, I'm so sorry that I had to bail on you like that, I didn't mean to hur…mhhh" I didn't get to finish as I found Mikaela crashing her lips against mine.

She then pulled back, her light blue eyes staring deep into my red eyes, "It's okay, I understand what you have been going through, I have been going through the very same thing as well, my little devil hunter" she said.

The moment she said that, my eyes widened "Ar… Ar…Arcee?" I asked with tears starting to form in my eyes.

She then smiled at me, tears of her own running down the sides of her face.

I then pulled her close to me and kissed her.

I had found my meaning of happiness again.


	9. Autobot Traitor And Ascended Into Rage

(3rd POV)

Sam had gotten to NEST, but was all the more afraid, Decepticons were everywhere.

He hopped out of Bumblebee and went to Lennox.

Brendan had told Kade to take Arcee someplace safe until this problem was fixed. He didn't want to lose her again.

(Brendan's POV)

I went to talk with Sam and Lennox, to find out what in the hell is going on.

"Lennox, Brendan, we got Decepticons everywhere?" Said Sam

"I already got my team on it" Lennox reassured, he turned to Ironhide,

"Ironhide, protect Sentinel, get him locked up inside and guard him." Lennox ordered

"Consider it done" said Ironhide as he transformed up to bi-pedal mode.

"You gotta protect Sentinel, cause he's the key to this whole thing" explained Sam.

"Indeed I am, what you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is that we were never going to win the war" explained Sentinel as he finished transforming.

I was starting to get confused, what does he mean by that?

"For the safety and survival of our race, a deal had to be made… with Megatron" said Sentinel as he pulled out his weapon, spun around, then fired a round right into Ironhide's back.

"Ironhide, NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I headed towards him.

But Lennox grabbed me and held me back "Lennox, let me go, let me go Goddamnit I got to save him" I yelled as I struggled to get out of his grip

"What…have…you…done?" Ironhide said weakly as his body started to rust away.

"I hearby discharge you from duty" Sentinel said as he fired another round…right into Ironhide's spark.

Lennox was thrown back by the last blast, allowing me to get to Ironhide, I ran to him as fast as I could.

When I got to him, he looked at me "Don't...let them...win" he groaned as his body fell apart from the Cosmic Rust, killing him instantly.

My eyes stung from the amount of tears, it hurt hurts me so much, to lose a good friend. Sentinel, he has betrayed us, he has betrayed Optimus, and worst of all, he betrayed me.

Sam grabbed me from Ironhide's rusted remains, and dragged me to Optimus, who had just arrived.

(Optimus's POV)

I never thought, that my own mentor, was a traitor. He murdered Ironhide in cold energon. I must try to get Sentinel to surrender.

I turned to see Samuel, along with Brendan. I looked at Brendan, his eyes were leaking, they are part of the human emotion called sadness.

I got down on one knee, and looked him in the eyes "Brendan, his sacrifice will not be forgotten. I promise you, that his death will not be in vain" I said to him.

His amulet started glowing a dark purple, his eyes had turned read and blue. His hair was pulsating from grey to white.

He looked at me "I will not rest until I have Sentinel's head on a fucking pole, and his spark in a trash compactor." He growled, in the most powerful demonic voice I had ever heard.

I turned to Sam "Go Home, and Bring him with you, He needs to be with friends and loved ones" I said as Sam directed him to Bumblebee.

Once they were inside him, They sped off to Sam's apartment.

[Somewhere outside of D.C.]

(3rd POV)

Kade and Arcee were sitting and waiting. When Kade felt a very powerful tug on his guardian bond.

This only happens if Brendan dies, or he has just witnessed the death of a close friend.

"Arcee, we need to leave, I fear that something has happened to you mate" he said as he transformed.

"Is he…" she asked, trying not to finish the rest.

"No he still alive, but he is in extreme depression" he said as Arcee hopped in Kade and drove towards D.C.

[Well, This was a toughie, I hate sad parts, but it had to be done, read and review]


	10. Nothings Gonna Stand In Our Way

(Brendan's POV)  
Sam And I went back to his apartment, I had been informed that Kade and Arcee were on their way here as well.

I couldn't think straight, the death of Ironhide had taken a heavy toll on my spirit.

Sam had ran through the whole apartment, because he was looking for Carly. Apparently, he and her had gotten into an argument eariler.

So Sam went to ask his parents, who were visiting Sam . "Mom have you seen Carly" he said as he entered the huge RV.

I sat by the elevator, I was thinking about what to do about Sentinel Prime. "I swear on the grave of my mother, I will kill him. AND ANY OTHER DECEPTICON THAT GETS IN MY WAY" I yelled towards the sky, my eyes still stinging with tears.

I heard an engine approach the apartment, it was Kade and Arcee. Kade had let Arcee out before transforming. "What has happened master?"  
Asked Kade

"Ironhide is dead" I said flatly, "By Sentinel Prime's hand" I finished as I walked over to Arcee, who has been inhabiting the body of Mikaela. Which her appearance keeps changing with every minute.

Wrapped my arms around her waist, I was hurting "I could have saved him, I could have, if I had more alert." I said as she kissed me.

"Babe, I said the exact same thing when Cliffjumper died, but I moved on from that, I moved on and found you" she said as I held her closer to me .

"We need to find a way to fix all this." I said as Sam came to us "I need to go and find Carly, I remember she said something about a party at her boss's house" said Sam as he hopped in Bumblebee and took off.

Me and Arcee hopped in Kade and followed him.

I had been so angry, the end of the world was coming and all Sam was worried about was his girlfriend.

"Kade, turn on my private playlists" I said as Stricken By Disturbed blasted through Kade's speakers.

(A long journey later)  
We had made it to the home of millionaire Dylan Gould, I had Kade check out his profile. Something wasn't right, this guy was way too green.

I had sat outside of the large mansion, and it took a few minutes until I heard a throaty engine come out of the garage.

A silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG pulled out but it stopped and completely transformed throwing Sam And Carly to the ground.

I ran and hid behind the bushes, I heard a voice "You really thought you were the first person to join the noble alien cause" said a male voice

"You want to know how I became so wealthy, it's because these two. They came to my father and asked him to do some creative accounting" he said.

I had to take action, so I ran from my hiding spot.

(3rd POV)  
(Action Music: Pull The Pin By Combichrist)

Dylan didn't get to finish, because Brendan rushed out of the bushes and pulled out his guns and started gunning down Dylan's body guards.

Dylan himself was intrigued by this person. He was breaking down his guards without hesitation. Megatron would love to have him in the Decepticon cause.

"Laserbeak, if you please restrain our visitor" said Dylan as he pointed to Brendan.

Laserbeak flew after Brendan, firing his ion machine gun as he flew.

Brendan pulled out the Osiris Scythe, held it at his side, and twirled it like a propeller.

It spun at speeds so fast that it deflected the bullets that Laserbeak had been firing.

Brendan charged at the Decepticon Bird, turning his arms into the Eryx Gauntlets and swing his left arm at the bird.

His aim was perfect, his left gauntlet hit the bird square in the right wing, burning it off, not completely. But he would be grounded for a while.

Laserbeak fell to the ground, and twitched a little. But he didn't go down without a fight. He fired a shot, that hit Brendan directly in the shoulder.

Brendan cried in pain as blood trickled down his arm, he put his hand over the wound. Then Laserbeak fired another round into the side of his stomach.

He started to grit his teeth as the pain overwhelmed him. Cybertronian ammunition took longer for Brendan to heal, So it hurt. He got down on his knees, Clutching his wounded stomach.

"You little fucker, when I'm done with you, you will have to be scraped off the floor" groaned Brendan as he pointed his guns at Laserbeak.

"No, Stop!" Screamed Carly, who started crying, "Don't hurt him, I'll do what you want" said Sam as his eyes filled to the brim with tears.

Dylan started to applaud Brendan "Well done, I must say that you are quite impressive. I wonder how do you do it?" He asked him

"Work out, you know eat your green vegetables" joked Brendan as he got back up.

Dylan laughed "that's very funny, you should be a comedian" he said as he walked up to Sam.

Brendan turned to Carly, she was so upset, Brendan is risking life and limb to save them. Tentacles came out of Soundwaves's alt form and surrounded Carly.

Some coming dangerously close to Carly.

"Soundwave, if you fucking hurt her, I will rip off your interface equipment and shove it down your throat." Brendan threatened.

"Threats: Inadvisable, you are too injured to fight. Best action available: Surrender" said Soundwave'

"Yeah right, like I would ever do that" said Brendan.

(Well, I hope you likey, because I loved it)

Nephilim Prime 115 out.


	11. Doing What's Right

(Brendan's POV)

"You have my word, she will be safe" said Dylan as he hit Sam in the face, one more time.

Dylan than walked up tried to grab Ebony and Ivory from me, but when he touched their grips, he was met with a very painful shock.

I laughed at him, because everyone knows (well not entirely) that my weapons have an Anti-Theft system, that will activate only if it detects an Unauthorized User, or if it is turned on by me.

"Your stupid, plain and simple" I said to him as I stood up, I was still wounded, but I could walk.

"Your coming with me" said Dylan as he smirked

"Um, no I'm not" I remarked

He then pulled out an UZI and aimed it at Carly. My blood froze in fear. "Come with me and I won't kill your friend" he said.

I put my guns away and put my good hand in the air. "Alright, I will go with you. But if you hurt either Carly or Sam, I'm going to rip you goddamn head off. And there isn't a place in the world where I won't find you." I threatened Dylan, who had put his weapon away.

"Good…" he stopped and he looked at Sam "…you know what you have to do" he said.

Sam looked at Carly first, then looked over at me "Sam don't worry about Carly. I will protect her and if anyone tries to hurt her, I will butcher them" I said to him.

"But what about…" he didn't finish because I pulled out the keys to Kade and tossed them to him, then I smiled.

"Take Kade, he will protect you, But take care of Arcee." I told him as me and Carly were escorted back into the mansion.

(3rd POV)

After both Brendan And Carly disappeared back into the mansion, Sam sprinted back to where Kade(with Mikaela) and Bee were parked, Sam got inside Kade and pulled out. With Bee followed them.

"Sam, where's Brendan?" Asked Arcee, who was frantically looking around.

"He and Carly have been taken hostage by Carly's boss, who is working for the Decepticons" Sam said as he continued to drive.

They were driving for about 30 minutes until Kade spoke "Mister Witwicky, I have done a scan of your body, and I have found out that you have been bugged. The device is on your left wrist" he explained.

"Shall I remove it?" Asked Kade, Sam nodded and lifted up his left arm, showing a fancy wristwatch.

"Preparing for extraction of bug" said Kade as the steering wheel opened up and two pronged wires came out and attached themselves to the watch.

The watched screamed and changed into a small Decepticon, but then it was taken and thrown out the window.

"Removal complete" said Kade.


	12. Rewards For The Brave

(3rd POV)

Dylan, Carly, and Brendan headed for the city of Chicago. Dylan didn't say why, but he said that he was meeting up with his client's boss.

Brendan sat next to Carly and held her close, his shoulder was completely healed, but his stomach was still hurting.

Carly was still sobbing over the fact that Brendan had been shot. And that Sam now had to work for the Decepticons.

Brendan looked Carly in the eyes then whispered in her ear "We will see this through, I promise you, and I won't let anyone ever hurt you like that again" he whispered, and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her close, allowing Carly bury her head deep into his shoulder and she sobbed even harder.

Brendan ran rubbed her head and ran a finger through her honey-blonde hair. "Shhhhh, it's okay, I'm okay, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promised Sam I would protect you, I won't let him down" he soothed her.

She stopped her cries and looked at him. She had known this teenager since the day she rescued him. "I know you won't" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The ride was long, but they made it. They had been dropped off and taken inside a large tower. "Both of you will stay in the guest room, I will let you freshen up, my boss will be here in the morning to see you" Dylan said as he left the room.

Brendan had put his weapons on the table that was near the bed, his stomach area was now fully healed as well. He then looked out the window. He didn't know what he would do.

Carly on the other hand, had never left Brendan's side, she had really grown feelings for the half-breed.

Brendan then removed his jacket and placed it on the hanger.

Carly wrapped her arms around Brendan's broad shoulders. She was amazed at how a 17 year old was so fit.

"Brendan, I want thank you for what you've done. I intend to repay you right now for it" she said as she rubber her smooth hands over Brendan's muscular chest.

"Come on, you don't need to do that" Brendan said as he turned to face her. She smiled at him "No, but I insist" she said and she moved forward towards Brendan, closing the gap between them, then Carly did something that Brendan didn't expect.

She planted a very passionate kiss on Brendan's lips, her tongue wrestled around inside Brendan's mouth. Brendan, being a guy who couldn't say no to a pretty lady, started kissing her back, their tongues wrestled eachother.

Carly moaned with passion, she had had sex with Sam many times, but Sam wanted to go right into fucking her and did it slow and easy.

Brendan was a bit different, he'd love her enough till she was wet enough, but from what she had learned from Arcee, he was a rough rider.

Carly liked it rough, and this was her chance to give him the reward he deserves. And to allow her to relieve the much induced stress she had endured with today's incident.

Carly, using all her strength, tossed Brendan onto the king sized bed. She started to take off her earrings, then her shoes.

She then started to strip her dress off, right in front of Brendan. She started to remove the shoulder straps, and she then pulled the dress down, wiggling her butt as it made its way to her hips.

She then got the dress off of her completely, then tossed it aside, she had now revealed her black bra and blue silk panties. This made a huge bulge in Brendan's pants.

"I'm not finished yet" said Carly wiggling a finger, as she removed the bra straps off one at a time. When the bra was off, Carly flashed her B-Cup sized breast to Brendan. She then jiggled her breast, making the bulge in his pants get even bigger.

Then she began to remove the final piece of clothing from her body: her panties. She wiggled her butt again as she slid the panties of her. And tossed them with the other clothing. This showed her lightly haired womanhood.

Carly pounced onto the bed, and started to undo Brendan's pants, her hunger for him was just getting stronger. She wanted him more than ever, and it was a good thing that Brendan barricaded the door.

She didn't want any intruders ruining this moment.

Carly finally got his black denim jeans off. And the only thing standing in her way, was his boxers.

She yanked those clean off, showing Brendan's huge throbbing manhood.

"By the gods, it's so huge!" Carly exclaimed as she examined his huge erection.

"Well, when I became a Nephilim, my body and other stuff grew 3 times larger, so yeah, it's pretty big." Brendan explained.

Carly removed Brendan's black tank top, now making them both completely naked.

Carly then came on top of Brendan and started kissing him again, but this time with more passion and lust.

Carly then felt a wetness in between her thighs, she was wet, she was ready.

She kissed every part of his chest, until she found herself starring right at Brendan's hard erection.

Carly didn't waste any time, she started to lick the head of his cock, causing it to let out a little pre-cum. She listened to him moan, she knew that he knew it felt good.

"You like that, my little devil" said Carly in a sweet voice that was like candy.

"Oh yeah, don't stop" he said as he started to sweat.

She then put her whole mouth over his cock, then started to suck it, sliding up and down very slowly at first, but picked up speed.

Brendan groaned, "Oh Carly, you are so good at this, I haven't gotten this treatment in a while" he moaned as he tried to contain his pleasure.

Carly stopped sucking, her mouth came off the cock with a slight pop. She took her fingers and swirled them around in her mouth, then licked them and giggled "mmmmm, you taste good" she said as she licked the last of the pre-cum off her fingers.

"Well, what can I say, I give sweet treats" he said as he started to jerk his cock, keeping his erection nice and firm.

Carly the got on top of Brendan again, and she put his cock right inside her pussy, Carly moaned as the feeling of pleasure overwhelmed her.

"Well it's time for your sweet treat, I'm gonna fuck you till you are completely drained of cum" said Carly as she approached Brendan.

She then moved up and down, slowly but very hard as she felt Brendan's balls smack her ass every time she came down.

"Ohhhhhhh, Brendan, Fuck me, Fuck my pussy, I want you now!" Carly demanded as she picked up speed.

"Yes ma'am" said Brendan as he started to thrust himself inside Carly's womanhood.

"Ohhhhhhh my God, you feel so good inside me, you little devil, fuck me harder!" She yelled, grabbing her hair.

Brendan must have been reading her mind, because he started to thrust even faster.

"Oh god, I can't hold it anymore, Brendan, I'm gonna Cum!" She yelled.

"I can't hold it either" said Brendan as his body moved at non-human speeds.

"Ahhhhhh!" Screamed Carly as she let let out an intense orgasm, letting all her juices squirt all over Brendan's cock.

"Oh I'm not finished, you haven't cummed yet" Carly said as she started to jerk Brendan's cock off.

"Carly, here it comes, where do you want it?" Painted Brendan.

Carly smiled "everywhere" she said as she got down on her knees.

"You want it, well here it comes" said Brendan as he jerked his rod really fast.

"AHHHHHH" screamed Brendan as his white creamy load sprayed everywhere all over Carly's body.

Carly then licked his seed and swallowed every last drop.

Carly cleaned herself up before getting back In the bed.

"Well, Arcee was right, you are a rough rider" said Carly as she got into the bed and covered herself with the large blankets.

"Well, you must not tell anyone about this, especially Sam" warned Brendan.

Carly nodded

"Wanna snuggle?" Asked Carly who was giving the beckoning finger.

"Sure, why not" said Brendan as he got under the blankets and let his warm body cover Carly.

(Phew, well that was a pain in the a##, but I got it done)

Nephilim Prime 115 Singing Off…For Now.

Muha!


	13. Meeting Megatron

(Brendan's POV)

I had snuck out of bed to clear my thoughts, but when I looked out the window, I saw that the whole city of Chicago was being invaded by Decepticon forces.

Large drop ships were firing missiles at the buildings, while ground troops wiped out the humans in the city below.

I could stand to watch it, so I went back to bed, hoping it would stop tomorrow.

Me and Carly got had to get up and get ready for the arrival of Dylan's superior, whoever the hell he is.

I had used some demonic magic to mask the scent of our bodies, because cybertronians have a better sense of smell. They would have smelled me and would have found out about what happened last night.

I knew that there was going to plenty of fighting to come, so I had to arm myself with the best I have.

I had finished fixing a weapon that was damaged when I crashed, The Revenant: A high powered single barreled Shotgun. It could blow a hole into almost anything.

It could also when charged with demonic energy, fire sticky grenades. It is perfect for fighting enemies with stronger armour or an enemy with a shield.

I also have built a set of back-up guns, they were a project I was working on back in the TF:P dimension.

They are 2 heavily customized Pistols that resemble Colt M911's. Just like Ebony and Ivory, one is Steel Black, while the other is Pearl White. The barrels had been extended for longer range shots, and to fire bullets of a higher caliber.

I had used an old demonic spell, that will allow the gun to regenerate its ammunition, with having to reload another clip.

The last long range weapon is something I had received during a job I had been paid to do. The weapon was created by demonic scientists in the Underworld. They called it Pandora, named after the famous Pandora's Box from Greek Mythology.

Pandora takes the appearance of a black briefcase. It can transform into 666 different weapons, I could activate the transformations by thought or by voice command.

I had gotten my demon hunting gear back on and had been escorted, along with Carly to the rooftop elevator where Dylan was waiting for us.

"Well, we better get moving, we don't want to keep his Excellency waiting." Said Dylan as he put all three of us into the elevator and took us to the top floor.

We had made it to the top floor, and when we exited, I saw someone that made me stop dead in my tracks.

Leaning gently on the side of the wall was a giant cybertronian, he was a dirty tan color, he stood in somewhat of a hunched over position. Over the upper body of his body was a light brown tarp that covered his head.

I realized that I was in the presence of the Dark Lord Of The Decepticons himself: Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, I have brought you the person that I told you about" said Dylan, «This guy's a fucking suck up, you kinda gotta respect it» I thought.

Megatron took his clawed servo and made a go away gesture "leave us human, I wish to speak with this one alone." He said.

Dylan bowed at his master "yes your Excellency" said Dylan as he grabbed Carly's arm. I heard him mutter "he's such a dick" to himself as he took Carly back inside.

Megatron turned his head to me, revealing half of his face was missing.

"So this is the fleshling? Pathetic, I can't believe that the amazing power I have been sensing had been a human, and a human sparkling for that matter." said Megatron.

"Looks can be deceiving, you of all Mechs should know this" I said to him in a smart tone.

Megatron growled "Don't you dare talk back to me in that tone, slave, you should be afraid of me." he said, anger growing in his voice.

"I'm not afraid of a mech who tries to impersonate Dr. Doom. I mean come on, you should show your scars with pride. Plus chicks dig scars." I remarked.

Megatron roared, his anger was flaring he has had enough, so he lunged at me.

I jumped out the way and landed on the roof of the tower, I made a tsk tsk noise.

"Coward, face me!" Yelled Megatron who got back up and pulled out his weapon.

I looked around, I had nowhere to go, I was trapped and could possibly be slaughtered by Megatron.

"I'm sorry Sam, I broke my promise" I whispered to myself.


	14. Death Of A Hero And Reborn Stronger

(3rd POV)

All time had slowed down, the minute Megatron fire his weapon, Brendan's life flashed before his eyes, his fear had risen back from its hiding spot.

One thing was certain, Brendan wouldn't survive a shot from this range.

The energy blast hit Brendan square in the chest, sending him flying off the tower, and he was flying pretty far.

Smoke trailed from Brendan's lifeless body as it flew through several buildings, before landing on the ground with a hollow thud.

(Sam's POV)  
Me, Epps, Arcee and a bunch of NEST operatives had finally made it to Chicago. The city was In ruins.

The Autobots had played possum, hiding in one of the booster rockets that splashed down in the Atlantic.

We were about to move out, when we heard a dense and hollow thud.

Followed by a cloud of dust shooting out from behind us.

I turned around and saw something that made my heart, Epps, and the Autobots sparks stop.

There lying limp in the newly formed crater, was Brendan. His cheat sporting a burn mark with fresh blood trickling down his stomach.

His eyes, lifeless and unmoving.

"RATCHET! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Screamed at the top of my lungs.

Ratchet rushed over and attended to the unconscious Nephilim.

"I don't fell a pulse, I need to jumpstart his heart" said Ratchet as he pulled out a defibrillator unit, rubbing them together and placing them on Brendan's chest.

"CLEAR!" Screamed Ratchet as he shocked Brendan, his chest thrust upward from the shock.

No pulse still, Nothing happened.

"Charging to 500 volts" said Ratchet as the humming of the defibrillator got louder.

He rubbed the pads together and placed them on his chest.

"CLEAR!" He screamed as he shocked him again. Nothing happened.

The heart monitor still showing a sign of flatlining.

Ratchet sighed in defeat.

"Sam, I'm sorry…" said Ratchet as he bowed his head in sorrow.

It was a replay of me dieing in Egypt, only worse.

I walked up to his body and held him close to my chest. The tears welled up in my eyes, It hurt so much.

"BRENDAN!" Screamed a female voice, I turned around to see Arcee, dashing through soldiers and autobots to get to me.

She reached me and started to cry, I felt my heart sink into chest.

"No, please, don't leave me again, I need you, I LOVE YOU!" She said, sobbing on my shoulder wildly.

"Brendan please, I'm begging you, I need you, come back to us PLEASE!" She screamed.

The moment she said that, Brendan's eyes snapped open his breathing became more rapid and heavier, his body was surround with an intense glow of purple.

His eyes were glowing brighter by the second, the left eye glowing an intense blood red, while the right eye glowing an intense electric blue. His hair was getting brighter with white.

I put Brendan down and pulled Arcee back as Brendan's body rose into the air, he looked up at the sky, "AHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as the back of his body was pierced with red streaks of light, followed by blue streaks of light that pierced his front.

"AHHHHHHHHH" he screamed, his voice becoming more feral and demon like.

Then he snapped his eyes shut, then yelled towards the sky again. He opened his eyes and I was surprised at what I saw.

His left eye was not glowing, but it was completely blood red with a black pupil filled of hate and anger, while his right eye was an electric blue with a white pupil, one filled of happiness, love and caring.

His hair had become completely a different color,it was now a bright purple.

Brendan floated back to the ground, his body stayed frozen and uneasy.

Then Brendan blinked, and looked around, then back at me "Sam, Arcee, what happened?" He asked.

Arcee ran to Brendan with great speed and tackled him in a hug, followed by a passionate kiss.

"Don't leave me again, I just found you" she said as tears of joy fell from her face.

"I told you, I will never leave you, not in this world or the next" he said as he kissed her back.

(Well, I thank Xireana Zetsubou for the review, I will have the next update soon, just keep on reviewing)

Nephilim Prime out


	15. Let's Get Violent!

(Brendan's POV)

I felt strong, no I felt powerful.

We were running towards the tower, with one objective: To rescue Carly.

I hope that Sam doesn't find out about me and Carly having sex, because I don't want to have a crazed Witwicky running around trying to kill me.

Plus she came onto me, so it's not my fault. Since I'm a Nephilim, my sex drive has been increased 2 times more than it should be. I'm gonna have to find a way to control that.

We were on the main road to the tower, when suddenly the ground shook, and something rose from the ground below us.

A giant mechanical worm, came out from beneath the street shredding the streets to pieces as we ran.

Optimus's trailer was caught in the devastation, but it was still in tact.

We ran inside an abandoned parking garage, we couldn't go the main way, they're expecting us now.

"Damnit, I fucking hate that thing!" I said as I punched a concrete wall, creating a good sized crack.

"It got my trailer, I need that flight tech" said Optimus who was still looking outside.

«if he needs it, well need a distraction, perhaps I could provide the distraction» I thought.

"Optimus, I'm gonna create a distraction, so you can go get to your trailer" I told him before going back out the way we came in.

I ran out tho the decimated street, where the Driller and Shockwave were waiting.

"Hey, Cyclops" I yelled flailing my arms around to get his attention.

Shockwave turned his head and noticed me. Then aimed his weapon at me, then fired, I had Angel evaded at the last second.

"You wanna fight, then let's get violent!" I said as I pulled out Ebony and Ivory.

[Battle Music: Lock-N-Load (Blackened Angel Remix) By Shootie H.G.]

Shockwave fired his weapon, but I had dodged the shot, so I started to fire my own weapons, I ran straight at him, firing my guns, hundreds of bullets being fired per second.

The bullets hit their target, but they just fazed him. I then pulled out the Revenant, cocking the pump as I ran.

I leaped forward and started blasting his armour. The sound of the metal hitting metal told me that I was my target.

Shockwave then turned his hand into a blade and charged at me.

I put away the Revenant and pulled out the Rebellion. Shockwave brought his weapon down on me, but I blocked it with my sword.

"Come on, is that all you fucking got? I have had better years in my shorts. I'm too good and you just suck something awful isn't it?" I joked, trying to get a rise out of him.

Shockwave just stayed quiet, that gave me an opportunity kick the Decepticon assassin in leg.

Shockwave winced in pain as he pulled back, turning his arm back into gun, and firing shots everywhere.

All of said shots, were missing, terribly missing.

"Dude, this guy has the worst fucking aim ever, he couldn't hit water if he fell out of a boat, for fucks sake." I said as I fired my guns once again.

Shockwave ceased his attacks and paused, as if thinking.

"Driller hungry" he said in a raspy voice.

My blood had froze by the sound of the giant mechanical worm powering up, he was going to use his driller to shred me to pieces.

Using my Angel grapple, I grappled the nearby statue on a tall building, and left Shockwave to his own futility.

I landed on the building, wiping the sweat off my head.

"Phew, well I'm glad that's over, I swear if I see that guy again, his face is going right up on my wall, right next to Sideways and Brawl." I said as I sat for a moment to catch my breath.

(3rd POV)  
Back at the tower, Laserbeak was showing Megatron the footage of the Battle between Brendan And Shockwave.

Megatron was in the least surprised, that a simple insect survived a hit from his weapon.

And was winning against his master assassin.

He grinned.

"Perhaps I underestimated this human, he could be of use to us." Said Megatron.

(Well there is another chapter, we're getting close to the end, keep reading and reviewing)

Nephilim Prime Singing Off.


	16. We Take Care Of Our Friends

(Brendan's POV)  
I had been split off from the group, so I had to navigate the decimated streets.

There were cons everywhere, and I mean fucking everywhere.

I was lost and alone, where was Kade when you need him.

I heard a weapon power up and my body froze.  
I turned around to see someone I didn't even think was alive.

Barricade

"Well, Well, Well, What do we have here?" Asked Barricade as he looked at me.

"If it isn't the special human insect that I have heard so much about, what's wrong, fleshling? Does as the humans say "Cat got your tongue"?" He asked.

"No, I'm just surprised that your still alive after you failed to show up in Egypt" I said.

"Shut up, insect, as you can see, I'm the one who is pointing the weapon and I'm bigger then you, so you and I are going to have a little chat" he said as he reached to grab me.

"Oh so you think that just because I'm small, makes you better than me? Well let's see how mighty you are after witnessing this!" I boomed as my eyes glowed brightly and so did my body.

The sky had darkened and thunder had clapped the sky. Dark Red and Blue lightning struck all around me as my body lifted in the air.

My body then snaked with red and blue electricity and was enveloped in a bright purple light.

(3rd POV)  
When the light dimmed, standing there in all his glory was Nephilim Prime, but he had some upgrades.

He had two wings on his back similar to Optimus's flight tech, But different. One wing was like an insect's wing, and it was black that had engravings pulsing with red. The other one was a white Angel wing that had engravings pulsing with blue.

Both of them were retrofitted with cybertronian thrusters, with flames that glowed In correspondence with each wing.

In his left servo was a weapon that was thought to be destroyed: The Dark Star Saber. On his back was the weapon that his father had once lost: The Star Saber.

He was also retrofitted with cybertronian Ion Turrets and Nucleon Missles.

It was a sight that made Barricade shiver and cower in fear.

"By the All-Spark" muttered Barricade as he took in the look of the being that stood before him.

"Nephilim Prime: Super Mode" Brendan's baritone voice Boomed, he aimed his large Ion Turret at the Barricade and fired, killing the con instantly.

A street camera on the corner had witnessed the whole thing, and that camera was showing video feed in the large flat screen in the tower.

Carly's jaw dropped at the sight of what she saw, she had seem Nephilim Prime only twice, but she never saw him like that.

Just then a voice yelled "WHERE IS SHE?", it was Sam, he had finally come.

"You got some balls kid" said Dylan as laserbeak transformed and attacked Sam, driving him towards the edge.

But Carly grabbed Laserbeak, who in turn, shoved Carly off the edge.

"NO, CARLY!" Yelled Sam.

(Brendan's POV, a minute before the fall)

"Wow, I never thought that I would get an upgrade" said Brendan as he flew through the air.

Just then I heard an ear piercing scream, and I turned to the tower, I saw a female in a white outfit falling down the tower.

It was Carly

"CARLY, HOLD ON, I'M COMING" I boomed as I activated my thrusters and flew straight towards her.

I was flying at break neck speed, I had to save her.

She was almost near the ground.

I'm almost there.

(3rd POV)

Carly was going to hit the ground hard, looks like it was the end and it was her turn for death to claim her. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

But It never came, she felt her body being incased by a warm metal servo.

A Familiar Servo

"Brendan" Carly cried with joy.

"I told you in was going to keep you safe, Carly, you and Sam have been in hell right now, I'm gonna walk you out, you know why?" He asked in his baritone voice.

Carly shook her head

"Because I take care of my friends" he said, smiling.

"Now let's go save Sam" he said as he shot straight up towards the top of the tower.

(Wow, that was cool, but Spoiler Alert: Brendan still has one more transformation left)

Keep Reading And Reviewing

Nephilim Prime Singing Off.


	17. You Don't Fuck With A God

(3rd POV)

Dylan was pissed, he lost Carly, but he now had Sam, what was he going to tell Lord Megatron now?

Suddenly the the entire room shook, the sounds of jet engines filled the air, Dylan turned around to see a black cybertronian, similar to Optimus Prime, hovering In the air. And this guy looked pissed.

"Remember me you little fucker?" The mech said in a familiar voice.

Dylan's face paled, like he had just seen a ghost.

"You, but…but I saw you get shot, I saw you die?" Asked a bewildered Dylan.

"My death was greatly exaggerated" he said as he aimed his massive ion cannons at him.

"Hand over Sam, And I won't rip you a new one" he said.

Dylan pushed Sam towards the giant mech, who open his servo for him to climb on.

"There, now I'm gonna live?" Asked Dylan, who was on the verge of peeing his pants.

"I need you to send a message to Megatron and Sentinel Prime" he said to Dylan.

"What is the message?" Dylan asked

"You don't fuck with a god, and you don't fuck with the Autobots" he said as he powered up his cannons and fired them.

Dylan ducked behind a large marble statue.

Millions of bullets spewed into the apartment, decimating furniture, the tv, the kitchen and everything else that was in range.

Then the shooting stopped.

Dylan poked his head out of his hiding spot to see that the large mech was gone.

"I got to tell Megatron" he said as he bolted to the elevator.

(Brendan's POV)  
I now have both Carly and Sam In my servos as I flew to a very large alleyway. I landed and put the two humans down. Then I retracted my wings so I could fit in the ally.

"Brendan, you saved us, thank you, but what happened to you?" Asked Sam

"I could change into a cybertronian long before I met you, the wings, swords and guns are all new though" I said.

"Sam, Carly, go find the others and regroup with them, I will met you soon." I said as I unfolded my wings and prepared for take off.

"Wait" said Carly, I stopped and looked down at her.

"Yea?" I asked

"Where are you going?" She asked me

"I need to go and find someone, I can't do it without him" I said as I took off towards the sky.

(Sorry, this was a short one, but stay turned for more)


	18. Jackpot And The Shocking Truth

(3rd POV)

Kade was just entering the city of Chicago, due to the fact that he had to stay hidden until he was called by his master.

He suddenly heard the sound of jet engines, they were coming his way. He saw a Black mech with flight tech gear, ans he looked very familiar.

"Master! Thank Primus I found you." He said as he transformed to bi-pedal mode.

"I know, it's good to see you too. I need you to come with me, it's a fucking battle royal in there." Brendan said to Kade.

"You in?" He asked Kade.

Kade just chuckled "You fucking know it, I will fight till my last spark" Kade said, as he servo bumped Nephilim Prime.

"Alright then, Let's Roll Out!" Brendan said as he took off into the skys.

Kade transformed back into his vehicle mode switched to Attack Mode, then followed Brendan to the city.

(In the city)

The Autobots were taking a pounding, and transport of cybertron to earth was starting.

Sam and Carly had to hide in flipped over car. The Decepticons had taken prisoners. They had Bumblebee, Mirage.

They had already executed Q, and were about to do the same to Bumblebee. Soundwave pointed his weapon at Bumblebee's head, and it powered up.

Sam and Carly were on the verge of tears, Bumblebee was one of Sam's closest friends.

Soundwave was about to pull the trigger, when a Proton Blast hit him in the head, making it blow apart into several pieces.

Sam and Carly saw who their savior was.

It was Kade.

"You guys are always first place in fights. But today, you're gonna be in DEAD place." He said as he charged at the Decepticon soilders.

The cons were so distracted by Kade, that they didn't notice Nephilim Prime, land behind them and started to free Bumblebee and Mirage.

"Hey, over here fucknuts!" Yelled Nephilim Prime as the soilders turned around.

Their eyes widened when they saw that Brendan had his Nucleon Missles aimed at them.

"Jackpot" was all he said as he fired multiple Missles at the cons.

The Missles hit their target, all the cons were blown into pieces. Leaving the Autobots unscathed.

Nephilim Prime then took off but not without giving a small salute to Sam.

(Somewhere else in the city)  
Optimus was in human terms "in a pickle" he was stuck by some cables in his flight tech gear.

And the wreakers are busy fighting cons.

He was starting to give up hope.

That was until he heard a jet engine, it sounded like his own.

"Need some help?" A Familiar voice said as Optimus looked up and saw a Black mech…

That looked just like him.

He was black with red flames that changed from red to blue. His optics were 2 different colors, the left optic was red while the right one was blue.

He was flying in the air in some sort of flight gear.

"Who are you?" Asked Optimus

The mech laughed "oh Optimus, shouldn't you recognize you Nephilim second in command?" He said.

If Optimus wasn't wearing his battle mask, his jaw would have dropped.

"B…Bre…Brendan?" He stuttered out.

"The one and only" he said as his own battle mask slid off, showing a goofy smile.

"How?" He asked

Brendan put up a servo.

"We can answer questions later, let me get you out of there?" He said as his right arm turned into a glowing blue blade. Then he started to slice away at the cables.

When Optimus was freed, he activated his own flight tech gear, and hovered in the air with Brendan.

"Before you ask, let me show you something" he said.

Brendan's shoulder plate moved apart showing a mark on the inner part of his shoulder.

It was a mark that Optimus was all too familiar with.

"The mark of a Prime" Optimus said, amazed at the sight of the mark.

"That's right, Father" he said as Optimus almost fell from the air from the shock.

Optimus shook his head.

"I don't have a son, Elita-1 and I never got the chance to have a sparkling" he said.

"Look closer at the mark" he said as Optimus look at it again. Showing another mark next to the prime Mark.

It was a mark that was cybertronian for Son, and it was radiating with Optimus's unique data signature.

"You still not convinced? Let me show you" Brendan said as he touched Optimus's shoulder, sending a shock to Optimus's core processor.

Brendan's memories flowed through Optimus, he saw everything that had transpired before they even met.

"I will show you more later, right now I like to present you with a gift, I think it will come in handy" he said.

(So now Optimus find out he has a son, it's about damn time, I was itching to write this part.)

Nephilim Prime Singing Off…for now

Muha!


	19. Power Of Primes (Ultimate Battle Begins)

(3rd POV)

Brendan materialized the Star Saber into his hand and presented it to Optimus.

"I don't believe it" said Optimus who was looking at the weapon.

"I assume you know what this is?" Brendan asked Optimus.

"The Star Saber? but I thought it was destroyed back into the great war for cybertron?" Said Optimus.

"No, it wasn't, it was just waiting" Brendan said as he moved closer to Optimus.

"Waiting for what?" Asked Optimus.

"The Right Person, you see this blade can only respond to the powers of a Prime. When I found it, it would never respond to me, because I was not ready for it. But you are, I want you to have it" Brendan said as he held out the sword to Optimus.

"What if it does not deem me worthy?" Asked Optimus wearily.

Brendan made a smile "Trust me, you are more worthy then ever to wield this sword" Brendan said.

Optimus took the Star Saber from Brendan and then something happened.

The blade started to glow a bright blue, the blade itself was giving off tons of energy.

"I told you, you are the one" said Brendan.

Optimus took the sword and holstered it on his back.

"But what about you? Your a Prime as well, why don't you need the sword?" Asked Optimus.

Brendan laughed "Because I have the Star Saber's Dark counterpart." Said Brendan as he pulled a blade from his back holster, the blade had jagged edges on both sides, and the blade glowed a dark purple.

Optimus could feel the darkness emanating from the blade, but he could also feel good in it as well.

"This was a blade that was created by Megatron. The Megatron in my Dimension, he used The Forge Of Solus Prime, a giant mystical sledgehammer which can create anything from raw material." Brendan explained to Optimus.

" Said material was actually a big hunk of Dark Energon, which is actually known as the blood of unicron" continued Brendan.

"Megatron named his creation The Dark Star Saber" he finished putting the blade back in its holster.

"Well now I think we should go help our friends? What do you say to that, dad?" Brendan asked Optimus.

"I say: That sounds like a great idea, son" said Optimus as he put his servo on Brendan's shoulder.

Optimus took off and Brendan followed suit.

(Somewhere else in the city)

Sam and Carly were watching the Autobots fight a wounded Shockwave, who's one optic was hanging off his head, from a bus stop. When they heard the sounds of jet engines.

They turned and saw Optimus fly towards them and used his legs to push himself off a building to boost his speed as he came down.

"OPTIMUS!" Sam screamed, then Carly tapped his shoulder and she pointed back to the sky.

"Sam look!" She said, Sam look back up and saw something that gave him a good feeling.

Doing the same move as Optimus, Nephilim Prime flew past them and following Optimus.

"BRENDAN!" Screamed Carly

They flew into the battlefield, shooting and slashing Decepticons left and right.

Though every time Optimus was attacking, his flight tech suit was coming apart.

Brendan retracted his wings back and kept fighting.

The two Primes barrel rolled towards towards Shockwave who was down on one knee.

Optimus turned his fist into a spiked knuckle with hooks on the top.

While Brendan turned his servo into single Beowulf gauntlet.

They both punched Shockwave in his left midsection, taking a huge chunk of it out.

Optimus punched Shockwave in his head before using all his strength to pin Shockwave to the ground.

"You Die" Optimus growled as he grabbed Shockwave's loose optic and yanked it the rest of the way out.

Then Brendan made a fist and punched Shockwave in the chest, then crushed his spark.

Optimus used Shockwave's cannon and fired at the one of the sides of the tower, which housed a pillar.

The blast hit the side, destroying the support, taking the pillar down with it.

Sentinel rushed to the pillar and tried to grab it but failed.

"NOOO" he yelled as he watched the pillar go down.

Brendan laughed at this "Oops, I think we broke it, let's do it again." he said in a childish voice.

Sentinel Prime turned his attention to Nephilim Prime, and he was Livid.

Optimus drew the Star Saber from his back and pointed it at Sentinel.

Brendan pulled the Dark Star Saber from his back and pointed it at Sentinel as well.

"Get down here Sentinel!" yelled Optimus.

"Yeah you old coot, get that rust spot you call an aft down here and face us! Or are you just going to be a fucking pussy and run away?" Said Brendan.

Sentinel pulled out the Primax Blade and twirled it around into position.

"Optimus, I give you Cybertron, your home. And yet you still choose humanity, I even see that you have taken one of those insects in as your son." Said Sentinel as he jumped off the tower.

He then grabbed Optimus and threw him into the tower wall.

"You were the one that told me freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and don't you dare call my son an insect, he is a Prime." Optimus said as he pushed Sentinel off him.

"Decepticons, retrigger that pillar, and focus on Optimus Prime." Sentinel ordered.

Brendan, waiting for the right moment, charged at Sentinel with the Dark Star Saber.

Sentinel saw the attack coming and used his shield to block Brendan's sword.

"You, I'm growing tired of you and your meddling of my plans. Today this is the day that you will die" said Sentinel as he attacked Brendan.

"Bring it on, Motherfucker. Because at the end this day, Two Shall Stand, One Shall Fall. And it's going to be you." Said Brendan.

This is going to be the ultimate battle.

(Well, I'm either going to make one more chapter or two. But I'm probably going to make a sequel to this fanfic.)

(Keep Reading And Reviewing, Nephilim Prime Singing Off)


	20. The Rise Of Spardamous Prime

**Sorry about the wait, I have been working on another fanfic. And the plot bunny is a blowhard, because he keeps stealing my ideas!**

**anyway, on with the chapter.**

**(Disclaimer: I not own Transformers Dark Of The Moon, DMC Devil May Cry, or Knight Rider)**

(3rd POV)

Sentinel charged at Brendan with his shield, attempting to knock Brendan to the ground.

But Brendan used a special technique, he blocked the shield with a Royal Guard. Sentinel swong the Primax Blade upwards, slashing Brendan's left side.

Brendan cried in pain as the a little bit of energon leaked from his side. But this was only for mere moments because Brendan's wound immediately healed itself.

Sentinel looked at Brendan with shock "That's not possible, no-one has the ability to heal themselves that quickly" said Sentinel.

"Well, I've plenty of tricks up my sleeve. If I had any at the moment." Brendan said.

Brendan then swong the Dark Star Saber, making a wave of purple energy fly towards Sentinel, which smacked him and sent him hurling into a building.

Optimus rushed over to Brendan "No offense, But it's about damn time! What took you so long?" Brendan asked.

"Apologizes, I had some trouble with an Air Defense squad." Said Optimus.

Just then Sentinel emerged from building and looked at the primes, then he ran.

"They Always Run, Fucking Coward" Brendan said as he took off after Sentinel, with Optimus following close behind him.

When he caught up with him, Sentinel charged with the Primax Blade, but Brendan charged at him with the Dark Star Saber. Sentinel slashed his blade sideways, but missed. Brendan slashed the Dark Star Saber in a vertical slash, cutting the Primax Blade's bottom blade off.

The Sentinel bashed Brendan in the face with the flat side of the blade, which caused made Brendan's helm to get dented. Brendan then used his Dark sword and slashed Sentinel's shield, taking the top of the shield off.

Optimus came in and started to swing the Star Saber at Sentinel, one of them hit Sentinel and cut his forearm, allowing Brendan the opportunity to come in and punch Sentinel in his face, making him fall, and land on his back.

Sentinel then ran again, this time into a group of soldiers, one of them fired a Missile a Sentinel and hit him, the blast sent him spinning into the ground and landing on his stomach.

He then ran and transformed, trying to run, but Brendan ran after him and shoved him into the side of the bridge, forcing him to transform.

Brendan then started to swing violently at Sentinel with the Dark Star Saber, "Always the bravest of us, and like your father, you could never make the hard decisions" said Sentinel who was blocking the swings with his shield.

Brendan then swong the sword under Sentinel, but he blocked it, then took the Primax Blade and lunged it at Brendan's chest.

The effect was instantaneous, the blade went right through Brendan's chest and pierced his spark, as Brendan screamed in pain, Sentinal the pulled Brendan close to him.

"Foolishness Brendan… Foolishness, Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything…let alone yourself" Sentinel said as he removed his blade from Brendan's chest as he fell to the ground.

Optimus made it to the Bridge, only to see Brendan's lifeless body lay on the ground.

"No! Son!" Yelled Optimus as ran towards Brendan.

Then Sentinel walked into view, with energon dripping from his Primax Blade.

"He wasn't even a challenge" said Sentinal.

Optimus then charged at Sentinel, and swong the Star Saber violently at Sentinel, "Our planet will survive" he said as he knocked the Star Saber out if Optimus's hand and took his Primax Blade and stabbed Optimus's shoulder, then he twisted it and ripped his arm right off his shoulder.

He then kicked Optimus to the ground and dragged him across the floor " We were gods once…all of us" Sentinal said as Optimus grabbed him.

"No, Please" Optimus begged, but Sentinel just shoved him back down.

"But here, there will only be one" said Sentinal as he lifted his blade, preparing to kill him.

A shot rang out and Sentinal went down, then another. Optimus looked at the source and saw Megatron running and shooting Sentinal.

Megatron then grabbed Sentinal and started to rip him apart "THIS…IS…MY…PLANET!" Megatron said as he threw Sentinal across the Bridge. Megatron then held out his servo to Optimus, who used his good servo to get up.

"Now, we need need a…" he never got to finish because Brendan's body started to snake and crackle with purple electricity.

"By the All-Spark" said Optimus

Brendan's body rose into the air and Brendan's optics opened, "I AM SPARDAMOUS PRIME!" Brendan said as two horns came out from his helm and his optics glowed dark red.

(Looks like ultimate form is Spardamous Prime, this won't end well on Sentinel's account)

Keep Reading And Reviewing


End file.
